Naberrie Moments: The Temple Visit
by JustDerkT
Summary: The Naberrie family decides to visit their secret Force-user society peers in a grand castle within the Naboo polar region. A oneshot showing a glimpse of casual family-friend moments with some dark warfare themes. (I do not own Star Wars, Disney owns it.)


**A.N : This is a oneshot based on my fanfiction "The Nubian Noble and Pilot-man" universe. It is preferable that you read the main fanfic to understand the background of this short work. This will be part of a series about the casual moments of the Naberries with both lighthearted fluff and dark traumas.**

 **Note: This covers the background of the Naberries as members of a secret Force-using society, as mentioned in Ch. 1 and 2.**

 _Rierenne Society Temple,_ _Naboo Polar Region (32 BBY in canon time.)_

A bronze type-H Nubian skiff zoomed across the snow-covered rocky landscape as its engines glowed a faint sky blue. The spaceship, marked with the Naberrie House yellow markings on its wings, decreased speed as it approached a massive stone castle built into a mountainside. Ruwee smiled at the sight of meeting his fellow Force users, or "Rierenne" (Old Nubian for noble warriors). Jobal peered out of the slightly frosted cockpit windows, gazing at the rough terrain lying a kilometer below. It was a wonder that the Rierenne Society managed to build the temple in the middle of a frozen wasteland, and a necessary choice for secrecy of the Rierenne. After a few moments, the yacht landed on the hangar floor, a small thump resounding along the frame of the ship.

"We're here, girls, time to get your handbags. You will both enjoy this visit now that the training rooms have been refurnished and the dining hall has more foods," said Ruwee.

"Listen to your father and I, girls. Don't forget to behave," said Jobal to her daughters as she pressed a button to open the back exit.

"Yes, Mother," responded Padmé and Sola in unison as they grabbed their handbags full of necessities. Within the handbag of the older Naberrie, a stuffed shaak animal rested under spare clothes. Even at eighteen years of age, Sola still felt defensive whenever her sister teased Sola about the stuffed animal.

Within a large hangar filled with Nubian space skiffs and space yachts, subzero winds blew at Ruwee, Jobal, and their two daughters as they exited their bronze Nubian skiff. Even the shaak wool jackets that Jobal and Ruwee wore could barely preserve their feelings of warmth. Walking over the polished stone floors, Ruwee led his family to the turbolifts at the back of the hangar as an announcement sounded.

"Hangar doors will close in three minutes. All incoming members, use Hangar 2 instead," an anonymous speaker spoke, his voice echoing throughout the hangar as droids and engineers did maintenance work on Nubian spaceships.

"Hurry, honey, I wouldn't want to miss the turbolift this time. I must convene with my fellow members within the Circle of Elders," said Ruwee, the urgency obvious in his tone.

"Of course, dear, we only have five minutes. Don't fall behind, girls," Jobal said as she glanced behind at her daughters Padmé and Sola, who followed close behind.

Ruwee motioned for his wife and children to follow him to a turbolift tube, as he spotted a blond, blue-eyed man about his age. The towering, fit Naberrie man smiled as he recognized the face of the man, the face of Shiro Watchman "Uncle Arias", a member of the Nubian Force user society tasked with being the estate guard of the Naberrie House. The muscular, blond man was well known in the society ranks as a descendant of a Naboo-Gungan War veteran, and felt glad to serve the esteemed Naberries who specialized in the combat and politics division. Soon after, he had received the honorary title of "Shiro Watchman", a title received by excellent bodyguards trained in wrestling, blaster combat, and Force combat. The man soon sensed the Force presence of his friend and turned around to greet the Naberries.

"Greetings, Circle Elder Ruwee, looks like you brought the whole family," said "Uncle" Arias.

"Hello, Uncle Arias," said Padmé and Sola.

"Greetings to you girls too, do each of you enjoy training with your father?" said Uncle Arias.

"I enjoy the meditation, it helps me relax and feel the Force in everything and accept my emotions," said Sola.

"Lightsaber combat is my favorite, especially for aggressive negotiations when needed," said Padmé with a grin.

"Happy to hear that, girls, it's good to respect your elders. Wouldn't want to anger Uncle Arias here, huh?" reminded Ruwee.

"Nah, my sister wouldn't agitate him," promised Sola, patting Padmé on the shoulder.

"My greetings to you, Shiro Arias. It's great to meet you again," warmly greeted Ruwee as he continued towards the turbolift with his family walking beside him.

With a smooth hiss, the hatch opened sideways to allow the Naberries and Uncle Arias inside the lift. Soon, Jobal heard a deep rumble as the lift door closed, the sound echoing like thunder. The massive durasteel hangar doors that closed above their lift pod indicated the hidden power and prestige of the Rierenne Society. Ruwee and Jobal both watched the level indicator flash red a moment later, indicating the end of the ascent, and that they would have to part ways with Arias. At last, the lift stopped at the Circle of Elders council room.

With a whoosh, the lift door opened. Ruwee turned back to his wife and quickly kissed her goodbye, as the meeting was an emergency meeting. The Trade Federation posed a significant threat to Naboo, so the Elders had to discuss appropriate actions to protect their home. Out of concern, Arias patted Ruwee on the shoulder as he left, to reassure Ruwee that he would be fine.

"Take care of yourself, Ruwee, I must go to train my daughter, Eirtaé. Padmé, come with me, you need to work on your Makashi form," said Uncle Arias as he departed from his friend. Padmé soon followed Arias to the dueling rooms.

Finally, Ruwee left his older daughter and beloved wife and entered the Circle of Elders room. The Naberrie leader paced through the short hall of The Honorable, esteemed Elders who had saved Naboo from Gungan attacks and space pirates. The lift door closed behind him with a click, and the turbolift pod sent his family to the lower levels.

"I'll make you proud, Father..." reverently thought Ruwee as he gazed at the marble bust of Elder Macio Naberrie that stood outside the golden doors of the Circle of Elders room.

 _Circle of Elders Room, Karieros Society Temple_

"Welcome back, Elder Ruwee Naberrie. There is much to discuss today, the fate of our society," said the Pelare House head member, the father of Sabé.

"Acknowledged, Elder Pelare, I have a proposal on how to deal with the situation of our volatile king Veruna, who is agitating the Trade Federation," said Ruwee as he stood illuminated by the sunlight passing through the glass ceiling.

"We would be interested in hearing your solution. Speak freely, Elder," another Elder said.

After pulling out his datapad, he began to recite the proposal with gestures to emphasize certain points. The speech took an hour, and caught the interest of other Elders. Some nodded their heads in agreement, and some ignored his pleas from their satisfaction with the current King.

"Thus, we should move to impeach King Veruna, as his actions are misguided and careless about the imminent threat to our beloved Naboo," finished Ruwee.

"And how exactly do we deal with the Trade Federation? You did not address it as much in your proposal," protested one Elder named Dante.

"Well, I could appoint a new ruler in line to take the throne of Naboo, my daughter is already wise beyond her age and is an excellent speaker. We need a ruler that is less hotheaded and arrogant like Veruna has been when dealing with the Federation," said Ruwee with his hand stroking his chin.

"Padmé Naberrie could be a viable choice for the successor to Veruna, we will take that into consideration," spoke Elder Dante.

"Thank you, my fellow Elders, for your time listening to my speech. I shall take my place at my seat," said Ruwee, bowing before the council, then pacing to his cushioned chair.

The rest of the Elders applauded in agreement with the Naberrie lightsaber dueler and current politics professor.

"Any other proposals concerning the Trade Federation crisis?" an Elder asked...

Ruwee took a deep breath through his nose. This meeting with his fellow Elders would take at least three standard hours, as the issue of Naboo and the Trade Federation was unlike any threat faced by their people. Their planet, Naboo, faced a crisis of interstellar proportions, and one wrong negotiation would transform the current tension into a costly war despite Naboo having a strong military force. One by one, each Elder spoke their thoughts on the issue, and discussed their lecture with other members of the Circle of Twelve Elders. Soon, the Enforcers would be called to enforce the new commands given by the council of the most potent Force-sensitive Nubians.

"All of the Elders have spoken, we will now commence the legislative stage..." female Elder Winama Naberrie spoke.

 _Naberrie Quarters, Temple_

"Reach out with your feelings, Sola. Meditation is a crucial part of Force training. Sensing the Force, flowing around you, helps build a stronger connection with the Force," Jobal told Sola after a half-hour of meditation. Soon, Sola felt a tingle as she felt a tendril of blue Force presence hold her aura: her grandfather Magee.

" _Grandfather, is that you?_ " Sola called through a mental link to her grandfather on the side of her father.

 _"You are correct, little Sola. I see that you have been honing your Force bonding ability very well,"_ spoke Macio Naberrie.

 _"Uh, I'm not that little as I used to be, Grandfather. I'm actually eighteen now, and have a boyfriend named Darred. He's got a wild yet kind personality that I can't resist, and really cares for me,"_ corrected Sola.

 _"Oh that's nice to see you grow up and find your love for life. Has Darred sent you gifts? I'm sure that one day you will treat him well, just like I treated Grandmother on our wedding night-"_

 _"Okay, Grandfather, I get it! Now about my Force empathy..."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I can speak with you from afar, perhaps as distant as the moons of Naboo? That's amazing,"_ Sola continued.

 _"Certainly anything is possible with the Force, just make sure to stay rational before all decisions, Sola,"_ said Magee.

 _"Thinking with your heart is a recipe for chaos, as my ancestors a thousand years ago had learned. Understanding balanced with passion is the correct way to attain balance of the Force,"_ Sola elaborated.

 _"Of course. Now if you need some counseling on the machinations of the male mind, ask me-"_

 _"We can discuss that later, Grandfather Magee, thanks for your concern,"_ Sola said, as she preferred to keep her romance with Darred Jansen a private matter.

An tall, elderly man sat in a secluded room with tapestries and bookshelves sitting along its aged stone brick walls, and his wrinkled face grew a smile as he conversed with his granddaughter Sola and realized that "little Sola" had found love. He felt happier to pass on his knowledge of the Force and lightsaber combat to his grandchildren, the heiresses of the Naberrie House. Full of years, Macio sat up from his meditation and looked upon the tapestries of Naboo history, feeling joyful yet humbled by the history they depicted. Then, he looked upon the tapestry that showed Theed burning with another Nubian army surrounding it. The siege of Theed during the ancient Jafan dynasty was a massacre full of warfare horrors. Biological weapons and pyrotechnic artillery were illegal in the current Naboo generations, but the ancient generations before had always fought against each other without restraint, never taking precious time to understand differences. Even at this time, Macio felt sorrow over the needless amount of lives lost because of Force storms, thus he did not feel enthusiastic to join his son for lunch. Despite the comfort of watching the younger Naberries find happiness and love, Macio remained a troubled man plagued by the past memories of the last battles of the Gungan-Naboo War.

 _Macio closed his eyes and found himself frozen in a flashback, the cries of wounded soldiers begging for help and aid which hardly came. Close by, as a plasma bolt hit a crumbling stone wall next to him, Ryoo Thule, the mother of Jobal, frantically deflected waves of plasma bolts with her Soresu parries and dodged "bomba" grenades from the enraged Gungan radicals in an acrobatic somersault as she landed behind a group of Gungans and decapitated them with one sweep of her white lightsaber. Macio yelled at Ryoo to duck, and she narrowly missed being shot by another blaster bolt. Together, Macio and Ryoo joined in a duo and began to push back the Gungan intrusion into the outskirts of Theed. Then, he heard a whistle of a missile headed directly for them, and barely had time to avoid the blast zone. Ryoo tackled Macio and rolled with him aside. After brushing off the ash, Macio and Ryoo saw a fireball rise from where the attack groups stood. Macio was still unable to weep for the casualties in this moment, as he was forced to kill. Death was the victor, not either Nubian, Force-user, or Gungan. War did not feel noble, but like a slaughterhouse for people who should have lived the rest of their lives in peace. Macio, back from his flashback, trembled from the vivid memory he had experienced again..._

Oblivious to the turmoil of former Elder Macio, Uncle Arias stood in a spacious room while watching his niece Eirtaé and her friend Padmé spar with lightsabers colored turquoise, as it was the Naboo color of studentship.

"Watch your footwork, Student Naberrie!" ordered Uncle Arias.

Eirtaé, with a mild burn on her ribs by a training lightsaber, ducked and parried a blow from Padmé, and quickly unleashed a string of blows with her Makashi feints and twisting slices. Padmé narrowly dodged the turquoise plasma blade of her friend, as it passed within centimeters of her right arm. Panting with effort to defeat her friend quickly, Padmé attempted to execute a quick Makashi riposte to throw off the flurry of precise cuts her friend unleashed, but Eirtaé had improvised with a "Shien" riposte and upward thrust to counter the counterstrike of Padmé. Overwhelmed by the power of the attack, Padmé stumbled and was met with a slash on her right arm. With a yelp of pain, Padmé dropped her training lightsaber, and tenderly rubbed the mild burn on her right arm.

"Congratulations, Eirtaé. Good effort, Padmé," commented Uncle Arias.

"Looks like I won this time, Padmé, although you normally win most of the time. By the way, you put up a good fight in this match," commented Eirtaé while wiping the sweat off her face and neck with her towel.

"Yeah, good job with your Shien form, Eirtaé. I never expected that quick counter slice," said Padmé as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with another towel.

"Thanks, Padmé... Ugh, I gotta shower. I'm so sweaty," grumbled Eirtaé as she walked to the shower room nearby with Padmé.

Within the shower rooms, Padmé and Eirtaé undressed and showered, and the raining water cooled them off from the tedious combat training. After shooting blasters and swinging lightsabers, the two girls were exhausted. They could barely wait for lunch within the mess hall of the vast castle, which was a large as the Royal Palace in Theed. Padmé found herself craving a shaak burger and a shurra smoothie again, especially the ones that her mother Jobal prepared. Eirtaé, on the other hand, wanted cloudberry ice cream, which Padmé disliked for some reason. The girls dressed into their Naboo leather-cotton attire; one was colored yellow for the Naberrie House, and the latter was colored violet for the Arias House. An unexpected conversation about boys soon arose thanks to Eirtaé.

"Hey Pad', I was just wondering about something," said Eirtaé.

"What is it?"

"Do you _like_ Anakin? You know, he looks handsome for a fourteen year old," Eirtaé slyly asked.

"What? Not in a romantic relationship, but just as friends. It's nothing else but a friendship," defended Padmé as she put on her under-tunic.

"Okay, perhaps I and Sabé might have been misguided about that... _for now,_ " Eirtaé teased, watching Padmé blush despite her annoyed expression.

" _Eirtaé!_ "

In an instant, Padmé received a message on her comlink from her father and mother.

[Our dear Padmé: Sola just finished with her meditation and exercises. We'll be at the mess hall at the twelfth hour at noon. Love you, Jo and Ru.]

"Eirtaé, I gotta hurry. My parents and my older sister Sola are expecting me to be at the mess hall for lunch," hurriedly said Padmé.

"Are you sure it's not because of the conversation we had earlier about _Ani_?" asked Eirtaé as she finished fastening her lower tunic belt.

"Please Eirtaé, just be quiet," groaned Padmé, putting on the last portions of her attire.

A few minutes later, Arias took the students to the mess hall, walking calmly through the cold stone hallways and past the living quarters filled with Naboo art and furniture. Eventually, they reached a transparisteel door, which slid open with a hiss, revealing a room with circular rows of tables and chairs around a large serving bar. In front of the bar stood Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola, waiting for "Uncle" Arias and their daughters to arrive for lunch. Arias walked to Ruwee and greeted him and his wife with a warm smile, the two girls following behind.

"Elder Ruwee, Herbalist Jobal, hello again. I'm sorry that I forgot to address you earlier, my etiquette demands it," greeted Uncle Arias, shaking hands with Jobal.

"Apology accepted, Sir Arias, just don't over-judge yourself," Jobal said.

"Sir Shiro Arias, hello again to you too," Ruwee greeted back at his friend.

"Now let's feast on our meal, let's enjoy the time, our two duelists here deserve it after two hours of grueling lightsaber exercises," said Arias while patting Eirtaé on her head, who raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Sure," agreed Ruwee, and the Naberries and Arias members walked to the bar to gather a nourishing Nubian meal and converse with friends and family.

 _The story of our AU Naberries will continue soon..._


End file.
